


Проволока лжи

by Coffee_Princess



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychology, Romance, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Princess/pseuds/Coffee_Princess
Summary: Каждый пытается сохранить свою тайну.Проволока обрастает колючими шипами лживых слов, сказанных в нужное время. Больно впивается в тело и заворачивается в клубок непонимания.Всегда найдётся человек, который докопается до истины.
Kudos: 4





	1. Новая страница

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь будут пейринги канон/ожп и омп/канон, так что читайте на свой страх и риск, если впервые открываете подобную работу в этом фэндоме.  
> Будут упоминаться некоторые серии из самого мультсериала.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9384812).

Зачастую встречая нового человека в своей жизни, мы не знаем, к чему приведёт это знакомство.

Может он станет новым хорошим другом, который защитит в непредвиденной ситуации. Будет приходить по ночам пить горячий кофе, обжигая свой язык. Однако эта проблема мелочь на фоне остальных в его жизни, но тебя он не бросит на произвол судьбы… Или бросит? Всё будет зависеть от обстоятельств и условий, которые ты создал.

Если этот человек станет соперником, то явно неплохим. Лишь от тебя будет зависеть: раздавит он твою самооценку или заставит подняться со дна, чтобы соревноваться с ним на равных. Возможно, когда-нибудь вы сможете наладить отношения, но это долгий путь.

Или же человек станет твоей любовью. Вероятно, что даже первой, а взаимной или нет — время покажет. Упадёшь ли ты в этот омут? Будешь бояться его присутствия словно он убийца? Подавишь эти чувства? Никто не знает, к чему это приведёт.

Как и эта история, начавшаяся с маленькой лжи.

«Дети, с сегодняшнего дня в нашем классе будет учиться новенькая ученица. Не нужно обижать, потому что каждый мог оказаться на её месте», — это было самым первым воспоминанием о школе Южного парка. В тот день шёл дождь, как будто она никуда и не уезжала из родного города. Вот только снег на улице в осеннее время года возвращал её в реальность. Смешивался в грязную хлюпающую кашу, по которой не так приятно ходить, как по хрустящему под ногами снегу.  
Пока класс перешёптывался между собой, девочка стояла за дверью и не решалась войти. Тело сковал панический страх, да так что пошевелить пальцами не могла. Причиной был подслушанный разговор двух мальчиков возле шкафчиков несколько минут назад:  
— Слышал про новенькую? Я случайно узнал, подслушав разговор учителей, что она из Англии.  
— Как тот лягушатник Пип? Видимо будет такой же раздражающей, — хлопнув дверцей шкафчика чуть ли не со всей силы, мальчик в синей шапке с красным помпоном пошёл в сторону класса.

Навязчивые негативные мысли охватывали разум, погружая во тьму. В бирюзовых глазах потемнело от страха и волнения, что её коллектив не примет и ей придётся стать изгоем на неопределённое количество времени, но в этот момент дверь открылась, и на пороге стоял мужчина, который до этого представился мистером Маки. Школьный психолог посмотрел на неё и спросил:  
— О, ты уже здесь? Заходи. Как раз ребятам говорил о тебе, — его голос звучал спокойно и непринуждённо. Ей казалось странным, что едва знакомый человек обращается к ней на «ты».  
Собравшись с собой, она всё-таки вошла в класс, но не могла смотреть на новых одноклассников. В глазах всё ещё было мутно и темно. Отчётливо видела только своё дрожащее от страха тело и длинные пряди светлых волос. Однако краем глаза она заметила шапку, которую уже встречала ранее в коридоре.  
«Видимо будет такой же раздражающей», — словно камнем ударила в голову услышанная ранее фраза, вросшая с корнями в сознание. Девочка застыла на месте, будто тело парализовало.  
Её странность заметили некоторые ученики, но ничего не успели сказать, как она снова пришла в себя и, развернувшись лицом к классу, представилась:  
— Меня зовут Леарин Дэвинсон. Буду очень рада с вами учиться, — на лице девочки появилась улыбка. Однако глаза по-прежнему напоминали стекло. На фоне остальных детей казалась такой неестественной.  
Кто-то в классе начал перешёптываться, но только один одноклассник спросил:  
— И откуда ты взялась? Обычно новички рассказывают о своём старом городе, — его тон звучал язвительно, да и сам выглядел, как огромная язва. Воспитание не позволяло назвать другим словом. Чем-то нецензурным.  
Девочка не растерялась и отчётливо ответила:  
— Я родилась в Колорадо, но большую часть времени жила в Лондоне, — это выглядело так, будто заранее репетировала ответы на возможные вопросы, но в голосе всё равно слышалась дрожь. — Моя мама родом отсюда. По семейным обстоятельствам меня перевели в эту школу, поэтому надеюсь на ваше понимание и на то, что мы подружимся.  
Однако толстый мальчик только рассмеялся:  
— Ещё одна лягушатница, да? Похоже, будет весело, — он потёр руками.  
Сердце ёкнуло от страха. Чего она и боялась, так это издевательств со стороны одноклассников из-за её национальности и диалекта. Казалось, что сейчас провалится сквозь землю, однако неприятного одноклассника тут же заткнул другой мальчик в зелёной шапке-ушанке, заметив, как новенькая напряглась:  
— Заткнись, Картман, — шутник тут же обратил внимание на выпад в его сторону. — Ты хоть раз можешь не доставать новеньких?  
— Конечно, Кайл, раз ты волнуешься, — в голосе слышался сарказм, ведь он даже не скрывал этого. — Небось, положил глаз на неё?  
Весь класс покосился на них, ожидая, что будет дальше, но защитник в зелёной ушанке, даже бровью не повёл и холодно ответил:  
— Нет, просто ты всегда отвратительно ведёшь себя.  
Их диалог прервал мистер Маки, который решил прекратить этот бессмысленный поток слов:  
— Тишина в классе! — после этого все посмотрели в его сторону и новенькой девочки. — Леарин, можешь сесть рядом с Венди. После урока зайдёшь ко мне. Ещё не все вопросы решены.  
Она кивнула и прошла на место, куда показал ей сесть психолог. Ноги всё ещё едва слушались её, да ещё и после такого представления со стороны новых одноклассников, но переступала через свой страх и шла только вперёд. Назад пути не было, но сбежать хотелось куда подальше, потому что почти все внимательно смотрели на неё, провожая взглядом. От такой атмосферы становилось некомфортно.  
Сев на своё место, в её сторону тут же повернула голову одноклассница с длинными чёрными волосами и тихо сказала:  
— Меня зовут Венди Тестабургер. Я староста этого класса, если будут вопросы, то можешь спрашивать у меня.  
Выглядела она доброжелательной и ответственной в глазах новенькой ученицы, однако чувствовалось, что всё не так просто. Леарин мысленно отметила один факт: девочка и правда выглядит, как лидер. В её взгляде Дэвинсон видела уверенность в себе и полное отсутствие каких-либо сомнений. Это тот человек, которому не хотелось переходить дорогу.  
— Хорошо. Можешь меня звать просто Леан, если хочешь. Меня устраивает это сокращение, — она улыбнулась уголками губ, глядя на старосту.  
Венди ответила ей улыбкой, а после в класс вошёл учитель и начался урок. Эти часы казались бесконечно долгими. Учитель, который представился мистером Гаррисоном, оказался не таким хорошим, как думала Дэвинсон.  
«Похоже, мне придётся весь материал осваивать самостоятельно», — она тихо вздохнула. Многое из того, что он рассказывал, не имело ничего общего с тем, что класс сейчас изучал по программе. В старой школе они уже это проходили, поэтому девочка просто вырисовывала в блокноте всякие завитушки и веточки деревьев, ожидая, когда этот поток бреда закончится.  
«Чёрт, а она красавица», — на задних рядах кто-то шептался. Услышав это, она повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на нарушающих дисциплину, но все сидели, уткнувшись в учебник или тетрадь. Пожав плечами, продолжила вырисовывать в клеточках узоры.  
«Ты такая наивная, Леан. Это в любом случае не о тебе», — мелькнули в голове мысли. От них не было плохо, но и приятные чувства они не вызывали. Ей просто хотелось уйти домой и закрыться в комнате.

Как только прозвенел звонок на перемену, девочка сразу же направилась в сторону выхода из класса, но за ней увязалась Тестабургер со словами:  
— Я тебя провожу. Заодно покажу школу.  
— Да, хорошо, — согласилась Дэвинсон. — Это хорошая идея.  
Весь путь до кабинета психолога Венди рассказывала, где какой кабинет и что там у них или у других детей проводят. Новенькая внимательно её слушала, кивая. Ей нравилось наблюдать, как увлечённо рассказывает староста и это весьма интересно.  
Неожиданно Тестабургер спросила:  
— Если не секрет, то по каким семейным обстоятельствам ты сюда приехала?  
Леан немного зависла и начала уже подбирать в голове слова, как вдруг собеседница передумала:  
— Ой, извини. Это очень некультурно с моей стороны о таком спрашивать. Можешь не рассказывать, — она виновато почесала затылок.  
— Ничего страшного. Просто это вынужденная мера, я так думаю, — Леарин стало неловко, и последние слова сказала гораздо тише.  
Меньше всего ей хотелось рассказывать подробности, почему сюда попала и где её родители. По выражению лица стало ясно, что Леан не очень приятна эта тема и хотела как можно скорее избежать этого диалога. К счастью, Венди перевела тему разговора в нейтральное русло:  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится в нашем городке. Это не Лондон, зато здесь воздух чистый и вокруг горы.  
— Это уж точно. Мне здесь уже вроде как нравится, — её голос звучал неуверенно. Пока не могла понять насколько здесь хорошо или плохо.  
Возле кабинета мистера Маки они ненадолго расстались. Эта перемена была большой, поэтому все ушли на обеденный перерыв. Дэвинсон постучала в дверь, а после одобрительного возгласа, зашла в кабинет.  
За столом сидел мужчина и перебирал документы, как показалось девочке, именно её. Заметив ученицу, он тут же отреагировал:  
— Леарин Дэвинсон? Проходи, садись, — показал рукой на стул, который стоял напротив его рабочего места.  
Ничего не оставалось делать, как выполнить просьбу. Краем глаза девочка заметила, что за окном прекратился дождь, и из-за облаков вышло солнце, частично освещая комнату. В воздухе летали частицы пыли, отчего она тихо чихнула, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Извини, в кабинете ещё не проводилась уборка, — тут же оправдался мистер Маки, а после перешёл к делу. — Твой дядя на днях заходил ко мне и рассказал о твоих ментальных проблемах.  
«Ох, чёрт», — мысленно выругалась она, но виду не подала, что это хоть как-то её напугало.  
— Не думаю, что мне нужна помощь психолога, — её голос звучал спокойно. Можно даже сказать безразлично.  
— Однако ты несовершеннолетняя и за тебя решают твои опекуны, как будет лучше, — тут же парировал мужчина, а после начал зачитывать записи. — Мне известно, что ты училась в школе для девочек, из-за чего никогда не контактировали с мальчиками. Это так?  
Внимательный взгляд психолога заставил её содрогнуться и отвести глаза в пол, но ответила на поставленный вопрос:  
— Да, это так. Я в целом людей боюсь. Мне некомфортно от того, что вы лезете в мою душу, мистер Маки, — решила сказать напрямую Леан, чтобы хоть как-то остановить его.  
— Значит, страдаете от социофобии, — голос мужчины прозвучал задумчиво, а после он уже более бодро продолжил. — Понятненько. Хорошо, что заметили в таком раннем возрасте. Чем дальше, тем тяжелее от неё избавиться.  
Девочка не понимала, чему радуется психолог, ведь ей даже психотерапевт не помог, которого нанимали родители, чтобы он с ней работал. Однако она также знала, почему методы другого специалиста не сработали, но верила в такую вероятность, что её жизнь изменится после переезда в лучшую сторону.  
— Если захочется поговорить об этом, то всегда можно обратиться ко мне, понятненько?  
— Понятненько, — сказала Леарин на выдохе. — Мне можно уже идти?  
— Подожди, — он поднял руку, как будто на знаке «стоп», а после опустил и нажал на какую-то кнопку. — Стэнли Марш, зайди ко мне в кабинет.  
Последнюю фразу он повторил дважды. Сразу после обращения Маки отключил устройство. Дэвинсон с ужасом посмотрела на психолога, понимая, что тот задумал.  
— Мистер Маки, Венди вызвалась мне показать школу и часть уже посмотрела, пока шла сюда. Не стоит других учеников напрягать, — Леарин пыталась отговорить, но это не увенчалось успехом.  
— Его я попросил ещё утром. Стэн хороший и порядочный человек, поэтому не стоит переживать, — тут уже начал её успокаивать психолог. — Думаю, он сможет помочь тебе побороть страх. Привыкнешь к коллективу.  
Слова мистера Маки никак не помогли Леарин, и ей хотелось сбежать, словно пугливая кошка прячется под кроватью, когда в дом приходят чужаки.  
Однако было уже поздно.  
В дверь постучали.  
Дэвинсон дёрнулась от страха и посмотрела в сторону звука.  
— Заходи, Стэн, — разрешил мужчина, поправляя свой и так сильно затянутый галстук.  
В кабинет вошёл мальчишка и поправил немного сползшую на глаза шапку. Судя по хмурому виду, он тоже не горел желанием здесь находиться. Леарин узнала его и отвернулась, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Это худший сценарий, который мог случиться с ней, как показалось на первый взгляд.  
— Знакомься, Леарин, это Стэнли Марш. Он будет помогать тебе на протяжении четырёх месяцев в адаптации, — спокойно сказал Маки будто бы это обычный разговор о погоде.  
В голове снова пронеслась утренняя фраза Стэна и стало ещё больше не по себе. Ей хотелось не вспоминать об этом, но навязчивые мысли играли и насмехались над девочкой. Марш прошёл и встал рядом с новенькой ученицей, но это действие выглядело довольно нерешительно. Колебался недолго.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — на выдохе произнесла она.  
— Взаимно, — последовал сухой ответ от него.  
Их взгляды встретились. В её бирюзовых глазах читалось непонимание всей ситуации и даже, казалось бы, страх, а в его синих — равнодушие и холод. В душе они оба понимали, что никто из них не виноват и стоило винить только горе-психолога, чьи меры не выглядели эффективно. Однако из этой ситуации им придётся выпутываться самостоятельно, чтобы угодить именно ему.

Когда вышли из кабинета школьного психолога, Леан и Стэн встали в ступор, глядя в пустоту. Обдумывали произошедшее. Сердце Дэвинсон бешено колотилось от страха. Другие люди посмеялись бы и не поняли, чего она так боится, но в данный момент её ноги едва держали, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок. В глазах всё становилось мутно.  
— Значит так, — неожиданно начал Марш, поворачиваясь к девочке лицом, и готовился уже выдвигать свои требования, но тут же замолчал и посмотрел на неё. — С тобой всё хорошо? Ты сейчас бледнее, чем до этого была.  
— Не… Не совсем, — честно ответила с задержкой она. — Мои таблетки находятся в классе, но он далеко. Не дойду самостоятельно.  
Он потёр переносицу, тяжело вздыхая.  
— Почему ты их не носишь в кармане? У нас есть диабетик, который постоянно носит с собой необходимое, — возмущался Стэн, но в то же время думал, как ей помочь.  
— Знаешь, как-то не подумала, что мои опекуны всё расскажут школьному психологу, — выпалила девочка, но тут же прикусила язык, подумав, что сболтнула лишнего, и теперь её будут считать ещё более странной.  
— Опекуны? — спросил Марш, но тут же решил, что не самое лучшее время об этом разговаривать.  
Он пытался взять её за руку, чтобы провести до стула и посадить на него, пока в обморок не грохнулась, но она тут же увернулась и отошла на два шага от мальчика.  
— Не стоит, — её голос звучал тихо, и сама по себе выглядела напуганной.  
«Чувствую, проблем с ней будет много», — в голове отметил Марш, снова потирая переносицу, негодуя.  
— Я просто хотел тебя проводить до стула, чтобы ты тут случайно сознание не потеряла, — Стэнли с недоумением смотрел на неё, а после сосредоточился и смог донести мысль. — Давай так, Дэвинсон. Садись на стул и жди меня. Подумай о чём-то хорошем, а не о тревоге. Я сейчас принесу твой рюкзак, и ты примешь таблетки, идёт?  
В ответ она лишь кивнула и выполнила его просьбу. Стэн ушёл в класс, оставив её наедине с собой.

Спустя минут пять он вернулся с её рюкзаком. Слегка запыхался, так как явно бежал. Отдав его девочке, Марш сел на стул, который стоял через один с тем, где сидела она. Понял, что так сохранит их нервные клетки. Также пришло понимание, во что его втянул психолог. Мистер Маки не самый лучший специалист, а глядя на неё Марш осознавал, что у Дэвинсон явно огромные проблемы, в которые мальчишку, естественно, никто толком не просветил.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Стэн посмотрел на девчонку. Леарин копалась в своём рюкзаке в поисках таблеток. Только сейчас он смог её нормально рассмотреть. Если бы его спросили, как выглядит смерть, то тут же описал её. Нет, новенькая не была страшной, даже наоборот, если судить по реакции одноклассников. Сам же Марш не мог точно сказать ничего на этот счёт. Однако её странное поведение бросалось в глаза. Тело казалось настолько худым, будто девочка не знала о таком прекрасной существующей штуке, как еда. Бледную кожу можно сравнить с листом бумаги. Это называют аристократичной бледностью? Дэвинсон вполне вписывалась в это понятие. Вся светлая, но в тёмных тонах. Готы или вампиры бы оценили, как ему думалось. Густые светлые волосы были завязаны в два низких хвостика, которые ей явно мешали тем, что падали вперёд, а она их убирала назад.  
«В рюкзаке такой же беспорядок, как и в голове», — почему-то подумал он, продолжая наблюдать, как новая одноклассница пока что безуспешно ворошит рюкзак.  
— Ты уверена, что они в рюкзаке? — решил поинтересоваться мальчик. Его живот заурчал, отчего стало неловко. Из-за мистера Маки он не успел пообедать.  
Но вместо ответа на вопрос, на свободный стул девочка поставила маленький прозрачный контейнер, где лежали два сэндвича и сказала:  
— Можешь съесть это, я не голодная. Всё-таки из-за меня тебе не дали спокойно пообедать, — при этом Леарин не смотрела на него, а продолжала исследовать бездну своего рюкзака.  
Стэнли удивлённо смотрел то на контейнер, то на девочку. Не мог подобрать нужные слова, поэтому просто принял её предложение:  
— Спасибо, — он открыл ёмкость и взял один сэндвич, откусив небольшой кусочек, будто проверяя, собираются ли его отравить или это искренние побуждения. Однако это было съедобным и даже вкусным.  
Неожиданно Дэвинсон выудила коробочку, чему обрадовалась и прошептала:  
— Ну, наконец-то нашла, — открыв блистер, она взяла таблетку и положила под язык.  
— Их не нужно запивать? — ради интереса спросил мальчик, оторвавшись от трапезы.  
Повернув голову в его сторону, Леан ответила на вопрос:  
— Нет, эти не нужно. Они помогают мне успокоиться, — в руках девчонка теребила упаковку от таблеток, а после аккуратно сложила и убрала назад в рюкзак.

После этого они оба замолчали. Часы показывали, что ещё минут пятнадцать свободного времени было в запасе, поэтому никто из них не торопился. Ей некуда спешить, ведь никого пока не знала, а Марш понимал, что если даже и опоздает на уроки мистера Гаррисона, то ничего страшного не случится. Это последнее место, куда он торопился.

— Дэвинсон, может, расскажешь немного о себе? — решил всё-таки спросить он.  
— Можешь звать меня Леан. Мне не очень нравится, когда меня зовут по фамилии, — уточнила девочка, а после, сделав глоток воздуха и сразу выдохнув, продолжила. — Что ты хочешь знать обо мне?  
Без лишних раздумий, Стэн выпалил:  
— Ну, например, где ты училась до нашей школы. Явно же, что не в обычной.  
Она посмотрела краем глаза на него с удивлением:  
— Откуда ты… — Дэвинсон запнулась. — Это так заметно?  
— Да, я наблюдал за твоим скучающим вымученным лицом.  
Его слова смутили её, но старалась не подавать виду, что это так. Леарин не любила, когда кто-то смотрел на неё, да ещё и с целью изучить. Становилось неловко от одной мысли, что кому-то интересна её личность. Хотя так ли это?  
— Я думала, что тебе школьный психолог рассказал, — пальцами она нервно отбивала ритм на деревянной поверхности стула.  
— Нет, он мне ничего, кроме твоего имени и социофобии не рассказал, — Марш принялся за второй сэндвич, пока разговаривал с ней.  
Послышался тихий вздох девчонки. Мысленно она считала свой первый день в школе полнейшим провалом, хотя прошёл всего лишь час, как здесь находится. Звучит драматично, конечно, но в её характере было переживать из-за каждой мелочи. Например, один взгляд в свою сторону и сразу после этого смех уже вызывал тревожные мысли, что с ней что-то не так.  
Однако также понимала, что Леарин ещё повезло с «гидом». Мистер Маки не врал, когда говорил о том, что этот мальчик хороший. Так и, правда, казалось на первый взгляд. Полного доверия у неё он не вызывал, конечно, но и не чувствовала опасность рядом с ним. Тем более смог помочь ей, а ведь они едва знакомы.  
— Я училась в школе для девочек, — всё-таки решилась рассказать Леан, глядя куда-то в пустоту. — Там даже все преподаватели женщины. Сложно привыкнуть к смешанной школе, да и к другой программе после старой. Но труднее всего к новым лицам, которые могут меня понять не так.  
Дожёвывая сэндвич, Стэн задумался. Пытался подобрать слова, которые могли быть тут уместны, но не выходило. В воспоминаниях промелькнули моменты, когда Кайла и Кенни переводили в другие школы из-за смены города по обстоятельствам, а сам такое никогда не переживал. Не хватало уровня эмпатии, дабы понять её чувства.  
— Мне кажется, что ты тут приживёшься. Этот город сумасшедший, — послышался смешок девочки. — Ах, да. Не воспринимай шутки Картмана всерьёз, да и в целом лучше игнорируй, чтобы он не выбрал новой жертвой для своих насмешек.  
— Этот тот полненький? — уточнила она.  
— Ага.  
Следом Дэвинсон задала другой вопрос:  
— А мальчик в зелёной ушанке?  
— Это мой лучший друг Кайл. Он хороший человек, но немного импульсивный, — на его лице она заметила улыбку.  
Леарин задала ещё несколько вопросов ему, пока у них ещё оставалось время до урока. В основном Стэнли рассказывал немного информации об окружающих их людях и чего от них, скорее всего, можно ожидать. Он заметил, что ведёт она себя более естественно, чем ему показалось, когда впервые увидел её в классе. Улыбка не кажется пластиковой, как у кукол, а глаза отражают её эмоции.

«Может она просто была на таблетках?» — подумал он, но не знал ответ на этот вопрос.

Встав со стула, Стэн посмотрел на неё. Она убирала пустой контейнер в рюкзак, а после заметила, что взгляд синих глаз сконцентрирован на её персоне, но сразу отвела свои глаза в сторону.  
— Ты что-то ещё хотел спросить? — поинтересовалась Дэвинсон.  
— Я вспомнил, что хотел сказать, когда мы вышли из кабинета психолога, — мальчишка почесал затылок. — И да, спасибо за сэндвичи.  
Когда Леан поднялась со стула, Стэн наконец-то заметил их разницу в росте. Она почти на голову ниже него. Ещё утром у мальчика промелькнула мысль, что возле двери класса просто стоит третьеклассница, но никак не будущая одноклассница. Кое-как сдержался, чтобы не сказать вслух об этом. Заметил, что Дэвинсон внимательно на него смотрит в ожидании того, что же он так хотел сказать.  
— Мы оба оказались в неловкой ситуации. Понимаю, что это сложно, но нам придётся выполнять условия мистера Маки, который даже себе помочь не может, да и другим тоже, — Стэн тихо вздохнул. — Я вообще не психолог, но нам придётся с тобой выкручиваться. Мне дали четыре месяца на то, что смогу тебя адаптировать в наш коллектив. В душе не знаю, как это сделать, тем более заставить тебя перестать бояться людей.  
Девочка замешкалась, переваривая сказанную им информацию. Ей казалось странным, что взрослый мужчина, да ещё и специалист, спихнул на её одноклассника такую работу. Сомнительно представлялась работоспособность этого плана.  
— При условии, что ты никому не расскажешь о том, что знаешь обо мне, — впервые она смотрела ему в глаза больше пяти секунд.  
После её слов, Марш протянул руку с оттопыренным мизинцем и посмотрел на неё, прищурив глаза, будто она солнце. В этот момент почему-то этот прищур заставил девчонку засомневаться во всей этой идее. Леарин могла поступить эгоистично и игнорировать Стэна, наплевав на то, что одноклассника принудили с ней возиться против его воли, хотя они оба понимали, что никому это не нужно.  
— Я обещаю. Никто не узнает то, что знаю я, — сказал он, всё ещё протягивая руку ей. — А ты пообещай мне, что постараешься нормально общаться с людьми. Хотя бы попытайся. За нами всё-таки мистер Маки будет наблюдать.  
Её рука дрожала, но она зацепила свой мизинец с мизинцем Стэнли.  
— Обещаю, — Леан улыбнулась действительно искренне.

В тот момент Дэвинсон ещё не знала, на что подписалась, но этот день стал новой страницей в книге её жизни.


	2. Предупреждение

— Стэнли Марш, ты снова попался за распитием спиртных напитков на территории школы, — читал с бумажки психолог, пытаясь разобрать корявый почерк сторожа больше подходящий для врача. — Пить алкоголь плохо, понятненько? Место, где условно разрешено заниматься подобным — колледж. Но до этого ещё семь лет.  
Черноволосый мальчишка смотрел на ковёр, пытаясь посчитать количество ворсинок, чем вникнуть в свою проблему и решить её с мистером Маки. Понимал, что это не поможет и чуть ли не ставил на себе крест. В последнее время, он всё чаще оказывался в этом кабинете. Думал, может заглушить проблему только маленькая дозировка алкоголя...  
— Стэн, — позвал его психолог. — Ты меня слушаешь?  
— Да, — голос мальчика прозвучал сухо. — Алкоголь плохо, сигареты плохо, наркотики плохо. Я уже могу идти?  
Он раздражённо смотрел на Маки. Ему не нравилось с ним разговаривать. Только время терял.  
— Нет. На этот раз в качестве наказания, я решил тебе придумать задание, с которым ты должен справиться за четыре месяца, понятненько? — мистер Маки стал что-то искать в своём столе, а Марш с ужасом смотрел на него и пытался представить масштаб надвигающейся катастрофы.  
— Подождите, — тут же возник Стэн. — Какое наказание?  
Достав бумаги, мистер Маки положил перед мальчиком личное дело одного из учеников и начал пояснять:  
— К нам перевели новую ученицу, и она будет учиться в вашем классе, — он внимательно посмотрел на мальчишку и уточнил. — Но у неё проблемы с общением.  
Уловив взгляд Стэнли, он продолжил объяснять:  
— Дэвинсон боится людей, но причину никто не знает из её родственников. Однако с девочками она более или менее смело контактирует, а вот с мальчиками нет. Родные беспокоятся, что это нужно исправлять и возлагают надежды на нас.  
— Но я-то тут причём? — откровенно не понимал Стэн. — Почему вы решили, что я как-то могу помочь социофобке?  
Встав со своего места, психолог обошёл стол и положил руку на плечо ученика. Она оказалась на удивление тяжёлой, хотя по мужчине было видно, что у него возможно недовес. Мальчику стало ещё более дискомфортно, чем просто от нахождения в этом кабинете.  
— Ты самый здравомыслящий среди учеников, Стэнли. Мы бы могли это поручить Крэйгу Такеру, но не уверены, что он сможет выполнить поручение. Сам знаешь, чаще тебя только он сидит на твоём месте.  
Нахмурившись, Стэн тут же убрал его руку:  
— А если я не хочу? — в его глазах читалось презрение. Понимал, что ситуация не такая простая какой кажется на первый взгляд.  
— Я позвоню твоим родителям, и им придётся выплатить штраф, понятненько? — мистер Маки смотрел на него с огромным недовольством.  
Стэн надул губы и снова посмотрел на ковёр под ногами. Психолог же решил продолжить пояснять:  
— Твоя задача научить её не бояться парней. Если справишься за четыре месяца, то награда не заставит себя ждать, — вторую фразу он произнёс загадочно, что привлекло внимание мальчика, и взгляд снова был сфокусирован на мужчине.  
— Награда? — удивился Стэн. — Что мне за это будет?  
— Как минимум тебя не оштрафуют и не заставят обучаться в исправительной школе, а сама награда определится на четвёртом месяце, глядя как будет продвигаться прогресс, — закончил психолог. — Понятненько?  
— Понятненько, — вздохнул Марш, поняв, что ему всё равно не расскажет о возможной награде, но где-то в глубине души радовался новости о спасении от штрафа и корректирующего учреждения.

Из кабинета он выходил уже более хмурым и недовольным чем ранее. Ему не нравилось, что на него повесили новенькую, хотя ещё даже не видел её. После переведённых до этого Пипа и Дэмиана, Марш не верил в чудо, что попадётся адекватный человек, но всё же где-то внутри таилась маленькая надежда на это.

В коридоре Стэн встретил Кайла возле шкафчиков. Повернув голову в сторону приближающихся шагов, он тут же с ним заговорил:  
— О, Стэн. А ты где был? — его рыжий друг улыбнулся.  
Брофловски в отличие от него пребывал в хорошем настроении, поэтому портить как-то не хотелось. Открыв свой шкафчик в поисках учебников, мальчик ответил на вопрос:  
— К мистеру Маки ходил.  
— Снова поймали, да? — он вздохнул. — Чел, если что я могу тебе помочь. Просто не бойся попросить помощь.  
От слов лучшего друга Стэнли закатил глаза, но за дверцей шкафа никто этого не видел. Всё ещё помнил, как тот оставил его одного и общался только с Кенни и, мать его, Картманом. Только поэтому не верил, что кто-то из них может ему помочь. Даже сам себе не поможет…  
— Кайл, всё в порядке. Я держусь, но всё ещё немного употребляю. Совсем немного, — пытался успокоить Стэн, набирая в рюкзак нужные учебники.  
Лучший друг уже готовился читать нотации, но резко передумал. Ему не хотелось сейчас ссориться, да и смысла не видел. Эту ситуацию упрёками не исправить. Нужно время.  
Он решил перевести тему:  
— Слышал про новенькую? Я случайно узнал, подслушав разговор учителей, что она из Англии, — рыжий улыбнулся уголками губ, наблюдая за реакцией друга. Думал, эта новость сможет поднять настроение, однако не ожидал, что Марш резко захлопнет дверцу шкафа и со злобой в глазах, недовольным голосом ответит:  
— Как тот лягушатник Пип? Видимо будет такой же раздражающей.  
Стэнли направился в сторону класса, мысленно ругая Кайла за его попытки отвлечь его. Нет, он их ценил, но сейчас это было очень некстати. Сам Марш понимал, что друг ведь не знает о происходящем, но и мистер Маки не просил информацию держать в секрете.  
Запутался в собственных мыслях.  
Краем глаза он заметил возле класса маленькую девочку, которая мялась и смотрела в пол, как сам мальчишка ещё недавно в кабинете психолога.  
«Потерялась, что ли? Классы младше находятся в другой стороне», — подумал Стэн, открывая дверь в классную комнату.  
Тогда Марш не подозревал, что именно с ней ему и придётся возиться.

— Как вам новенькая? — неожиданно спросил Клайд, наматывая на вилку спагетти.  
Все за столом молча переглянулись, ожидая, кто же первый подаст голос. Тихо вздохнув, рыжий мальчик решил прервать тишину:  
— Слишком рано говорить. День ещё не прошёл.  
Все, кроме Стэна, удивлённо посмотрели на Брофловски, который спокойно отпил газировку из баночки и безразличным взглядом смотрел куда-то в пустоту.  
— Мистер разбитое сердце больше не играет в такие игры, да? — подколол его Картман, но получил в ответ лишь недовольный взгляд. — Это из-за того, что девочки не считают тебя симпатичным и вообще без вариантов, Кайл? Всё ясно с тобой…  
Хотел было продолжить фразу Эрик, как его мысль прервали:  
— Да заткнись ты, Картман, — подал голос Стэнли, одаривая его таким же взглядом, как и лучший друг.  
— Пацаны, у вас пмс? Недовольные такие будто у вас песок в вагине… — толстый мальчик пожал плечами, а после продолжил трапезу и говорил уже с набитым ртом. — Странная она.  
— А мне новенькая кажется симпатичной, — высказал своё мнение Клайд, прожевав еду. — Внешне уж точно.  
На него тут же покосились несколько людей сидящих за столом.  
— Что? — недоумевал Донован, однако дополнил свои мысли. — Мне нравится Бебе. Никак не планирую вмешиваться, если вдруг кому-то приглянулась…  
Больше никто о ней не говорил в присутствие Стэна, так как по громкоговорителю прозвучало:

«Стэнли Марш, зайди ко мне в кабинет».

Фраза звучала дважды.

Потерев по привычке свою переносицу, Марш поднялся с трудом, будто на его ноги прицепили груз по несколько тон на каждую. В этот момент он почувствовал дикий стыд, но сам не понял из-за чего конкретно. Из-за взглядов одноклассников и лучшего друга, в глазах которого читалось разочарование и беспомощность? От того, что сам Стэн устал ходить к психологу и чувствовать безысходность бытия?  
Мальчик не знал причину и ни на что не надеялся.

— Обещаю, — улыбка девочки была действительно искренней, но её рука оказалась холодной.  
Почему-то не хотелось отпускать. Согреть в своих ладонях. Марш завис на несколько секунд, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Однако заметив, что её взгляд становится тревожным, и она сразу отвернула голову, Стэнли вмиг отпустил мизинец Леарин, убрав руку в карман. Ощущение прохлады всё ещё оставалось.  
— Извини, — быстро произнёс он и прямиком переключился на другую тему. — Пойдём в класс?  
В ответ Марш получил лишь кивок. Она забрала рюкзак и пошла рядом с ним, соблюдая небольшую дистанцию. За всю дорогу не посмотрела ни разу в сторону своего «гида».  
«Тяжело ей будет», — подумал мальчик, вспоминая своих нетактичных одноклассников, которые могут за руку схватить и это самое безобидное с их стороны. В обычной ситуации он бы не вмешивался и оставался в стороне, но в данный момент Дэвинсон зависела от него.  
— Ну почему я? — тихо пробормотал под нос Стэн в надежде, что новенькая не услышит.  
Однако не повезло.  
— Мне и самой интересно, почему ты, — не поворачивая голову, ответила Леан. — Видимо ты чем-то не угодил психологу и теперь расплачиваешься, верно?  
От такой проницательности Стэнли остановился и ошарашенно посмотрел на одноклассницу, которая тоже остановилась и стояла к нему спиной. Ничего на ум лучше не пришло, как спросить:  
— Ты случайно не дочь Шерлока Холмса? — по его голосу было слышно, что он искренне удивился такому прямому попаданию.  
Повернувшись к нему лицом, она ответила на вопрос, улыбаясь:  
— Нет, но хотелось бы, — не выдержав, Леарин тихо рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладошкой.  
Наблюдая за её поведением, Стэн смог сделать вывод для себя о первом впечатлении, что она вполне нормальная девчонка. Со странностями, но в целом адекватная. Однако всё ещё рано принимать этот образ за истину.  
Прекратив смеяться и убрав ладонью с краёв глаз выступившие от смеха слёзы, Леан продолжила свою мысль:  
— Это было так очевидно на самом деле, — её глаза остановились на лице одноклассника. — Ты можешь не рассказывать о своей проблеме, если не хочешь. Я почему-то верю мистеру Маки, что ты хороший.  
После этих слов она посмотрела в сторону, где послышался гогот других людей, которые шли из столовой, а потом перевела взгляд на часы. Вот-вот должен был начаться урок. К счастью, они уже находились рядом с кабинетом.  
Марш не ответил ничего.

На уроке домоводства Дэвинсон познакомилась с подругами своей новоиспечённой знакомой. Венди представила девочек и почти каждая задала по нескольку вопросов, которые касались её жизни в другом городе, окружении. Ответила она лишь на базовые вопросы. Рассказала о жизни, погоде и менталитете её города, где прожила достаточно долгое время. Бебе ещё спрашивала про мальчиков, но тут новенькая с трудом подобрала слова, ведь почти не общалась с ровесниками противоположного пола до переезда.  
К счастью, никто не спросил то, на что Леан не стала бы отвечать.

Учительница казалась нормальной женщиной, пока не открыла рот и не начала рассуждать о выгодном замужестве.

Леарин сидела рядом с девочкой, которая слушала музыку в наушниках и что-то писала в тетрадь, игнорируя происходящее вокруг. Это не казалось странным, учитывая тему урока. Дэвинсон не хотелось отвлекать соседку от интересного ей занятия, да и неловко было, поэтому тоже открыла свой блокнот и стала продолжать вырисовывать то, что не закончила на прошлом уроке.  
Это продолжалось на протяжении десяти минут, а потом внезапно в голову пришла мысль:

«Я обещала ему, что буду стараться общаться с людьми».

Посмотрев краем глаза на свою соседку, а после снова в блокнот. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Леан написала на новой странице первое, что пришло на ум. Соседка не казалась ей страшной, а даже наоборот добродушной на первый взгляд. Короткие чёрные волосы закрывали обзор на глаза девочки, так как она наклонила голову вперёд и продолжала писать. Леарин подвинула свой блокнот, чтобы одноклассница могла прочесть её запись. Та же в свою очередь отвлеклась, заправив прядь волос за ухо, и посмотрела сначала на новенькую, а после уже в сам блокнот. Аккуратный почерк гласил:

«У вас всегда такие уроки домоводства?»

Улыбнувшись, девочка с каре написала ответ своей ручкой:

«Нет, лишь только тогда, когда у миссис Пирл проблемы на личном фронте, а так мы шьём и готовим».

Дэвинсон тут же ответила:

«Жаль, что такое происходит. Надеюсь, у неё всё наладится

Кстати, можешь звать меня Леан».

Написав последнюю строчку, ей сразу стало неловко от осознания, что совершенно не умеет знакомиться и появилось чувство навязчивости. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Однако взяв блокнот, одноклассница быстро написала:

«Просто не обращай внимания и наслаждайся свободным временем.

Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Алисия Моррисон».

С каждым новым знакомством камень на душе крошился, снижая вес давления на Леарин.

После урока одноклассница окликнула:  
— Леан, ты же на автобусе добираешься?  
Повернув голову в сторону голоса, Дэвинсон ответила:  
— Да, сейчас все на работе, но мне объяснили, как добраться, — собрав свои вещи в рюкзак, она встала со стула.  
— Отлично, тогда пойдём вместе, — кивнула Алисия. — Ты же не против?  
— Я только за.  
Они вышли из класса и направились в сторону выхода на улицу. Наконец-то англичанка могла рассмотреть свою новую знакомую. Глаза были такие же чёрные, как и волосы. Они отлично гармонировали со светлой кожей, что не могло не завораживать.

«Красивая», — промелькнула мысль, от которой даже не почувствовала стыда, ведь это чистая правда, но вслух не решилась произнести.

Моррисон оказалась куда более интересным собеседником, чем изначально предполагала Дэвинсон. Общаться с ней было очень легко и приятно.  
— Ты, кстати, не первая в этом учебном году кто к нам перевёлся, — поделилась информацией Алисия, поправляя капюшон серой куртки. — Этого мальчика ещё не видела, но обязательно встретишь. Теон популярен у девчонок…  
Фраза, судя по интонации, звучала не закончено. Будто одноклассница хотела продолжить, но резко передумала договаривать и сменила тему:  
— Видела, что тебя Стэн проводил до класса, — уже эти слова заставили отчего-то напрячься Леан. — Хочу тебе дать совет. Ты ведь ничего не знаешь…  
Её слова звучали с нотками беспокойства. Это вызывало тревогу у новенькой, будто ей сейчас расскажут дату апокалипсиса и правила спасения от него, но в то же время понимала, что зря себя накручивает. Лишние волнения ни к чему.  
— Да, я ничего не знаю, — неожиданно перебила Дэвинсон, нарушив правило этики. — Я всего лишь первый день с вами учусь.  
— Понимаешь, — Моррисон пыталась подобрать подходящие слова. — Стэн и его компания постоянно влипают в неприятности. Тебе нужно быть осторожнее в общении с ним и его друзьями. Я предупредила.  
Эта фраза заставила усмехнуться Леан:  
— Они вламывались в банк или встречали инопланетян из другой галактики? — казалось бы, озвучила первые же бредовые мысли, которые пришли на ум и это должно заставить посмеяться собеседницу, но Алисия с серьёзным лицом продолжала смотреть на свою новую знакомую. — Это происходило, в самом деле?..  
— Да, — на выдохе ответила Моррисон. — Они и на такое способны, хотя большая часть их приключений абсурдны по научным представлениям…  
Дэвинсон старалась отфильтровать полученную информацию, но верилось в такое с трудом. Звучало бредово. Тем не менее, она взяла на заметку быть осторожной при общении с этой компанией.

На выходе одноклассница остановилась поговорить с мальчиком в синей куртке, который её позвал. Дэвинсон он показался на первый взгляд каким-то безразличным ко всему вокруг, а его сиплый голос сухим. На голове красовалась синяя шапка с жёлтым помпоном, а сам одноклассник был выше не только Леан, но и самой Алисии. Сложно не заметить, как Моррисон сразу изменилась в лице. Появилась улыбка, лишь только увидев его.  
Леарин не слушала, о чём они разговаривали, однако заметила, как мальчишка аккуратно потрепал по волосам её знакомую и мягко улыбнулся, глядя в чёрные глаза.  
«Видимо, они хорошие друзья», — сделала вывод для себя Дэвинсон, пытаясь всё-таки разобраться, как работают взаимоотношения на примере других.  
В теории разбиралась, читая книги о психологии людей, но практического опыта не имела. Всё это казалось странным и в то же время интересным, поэтому решила наблюдать за знакомыми в тени.  
«Сестра говорила, что отношения полны боли и отчаяния. После таких слов не хочется влюбляться никогда, закрывшись в чулане… Или мне страшно, что меня предадут? Заменят сломанную куклу на что-то более ценное и прекрасное, выкинув в бездонную яму? Я не знаю», — продолжила размышлять Леан, дожидаясь одноклассницу. Эти ядовитые мысли травили разум.

— Меня уже выкинули, — губы шевелились, но вслух чётко не были сказаны слова.

Пришло осознание с запозданием, однако лучше бы не приходило. Слёзы не текли, потому что закончились давно. Возникло противное и мерзкое чувство в глубине души, будто вот-вот стошнит, и весь этот яд выйдет наружу, очищая организм. Дэвинсон понимала всё, и от этого становилось только хуже. Слишком рано осознала.

Автобус уехал, поэтому пришлось ждать следующий.

Когда девочка смогла попасть домой ближе к вечеру, то обнаружила, что на кухне уже кто-то хозяйничал. Посмотрев на часы, она поняла, что жена дяди вернулась с работы. За время, которое Дэвинсон провела в этом доме, смогла запомнить расписание домочадцев. Однако тётя не отреагировала на открывшуюся входную дверь, а значит, не слышала, как Леан пришла домой.  
Оставив рюкзак возле лестницы, девчонка направилась в сторону кухни, откуда очень приятно пахло яблоками. Лишь преодолев дверной проём, женщина обернулась на едва слышный звук шагов и заметила племянницу. С улыбкой на лице она поприветствовала Леан:  
— О, привет. Как первый день в школе? Смогла с кем-то подружиться, солнышко?  
Для девочки было непривычно, что кто-то интересуется её делами и называет ласковыми словами вместо полного имени. Переступая через неловкость, она ответила тёте, немного заикнувшись в начале:  
— Пр-привет… Всё в порядке. Меня приняли хорошо, и даже смогла познакомиться с некоторыми одноклассниками поближе. Вроде всё не так плохо…  
Женщина ещё больше воодушевилась:  
— Я же говорила, что будет всё хорошо! — повернувшись к духовке, она открыла её, и в комнате усилился аромат яблок и корицы. — А я тут в честь твоего первого учебного дня решила сюрприз сделать и испекла яблочный пирог. Тебе ведь нравится?.. Забыла раньше спросить, извини.  
— Элли, я люблю яблочные пироги, — Леарин улыбнулась.  
Позитивная энергия жены дяди, казалось бы, передавалась всем, кто рядом с ней стоит, да и выглядела ярко. Её гардероб состоял в основном из цветных вещей, но не настолько ярких, чтобы глаза болели от такой насыщенности. Русые волосы собраны в сложную причёску со свисающими локонами по бокам круглого лица. Серо-голубые глаза всегда сияли от счастья, и казалось, что у этого человека нет никаких проблем. Она сама запретила Леан называть её тётя, ведь Элли всего двадцать пять, а выглядела ещё моложе. Слово «тётя» никак не вязалось с образом этой женщины. Дяде Робби же это непринципиально.  
«Они такие позитивные и добрые, но подкинули им сгусток негатива в бочку мёда», — думала Дэвинсон с первых дней, но на самом деле мысленно благодарила постоянно за то, что эта семья её приняла. Это решение оказалось самым верным, и она видела в нём своё спасение.  
— Вот и хорошо! Скоро Робби вернётся, и мы сядем ужинать, ладно?  
— Да, хорошо, — ответила Леан, и Элли продолжила дальше суетиться.

Девочка направилась на второй этаж, захватив рюкзак. У неё была своя комната, но знала, что по идее предназначалась вовсе не ей.  
«Комната для ребёнка, которого не существует. Звучит грустно, правда? Элли не может иметь детей, но Робби её очень сильно любит. Мой дядя хороший человек», — стало одновременно грустно и хорошо от собственных мыслей.  
Просторная комната в нежных пастельных тонах. Не такая большая, как в Лондоне, но зато уютная и приятно пахло лавандой от ароматических свечей. Больше всего девочке нравилась кровать с полками для книг и двумя шторками, являющимися подобием балдахина бледного сиреневого цвета. Родственники разрешили вносить изменения, но только посоветовавшись с ними. Однако её и так всё устраивало.

Присев на край кровати, Леарин задумалась о том, что сегодня с ней произошло. Никаких эмоций она не испытывала, а ведь должна, как ей казалось. День получился насыщенный, однако чувствовала в результате только пустоту.  
Девчонка легла на кровать, закрывая руками лицо, пробубнив сквозь них:  
— Какой же это стресс. Хорошо ведь было сидеть дома. Ещё и этот мальчик… — она вспомнила его безразличный взгляд синих глаз, вздохнув. — Мне жаль, что его заставили со мной возиться…  
Её монолог прервал звук с улицы. Выглянув в окно, она заметила уже знакомых ей мальчишек, кроме одного. Мальчик в оранжевой парке стоял спиной к ней. На его голову был накинут капюшон, что усложняло возможность его рассмотреть. Из окна второго этажа это оказалось проблематично. Никто не смотрел в сторону окон, да и за занавесками её не увидели бы.  
«Стэн, Кайл, Эрик и…кто это? Его не видела в школе», — пыталась вспомнить Леан, но безуспешно.  
Они что-то бурно обсуждали. Картман переходил на повышенные тона, поэтому часть диалога смогла разобрать:  
— Кайл, ты просто ссыкло! Уверен, что даже хиппи смог это сделать, — рукой он показал на Стэна, отчего тот сразу же нахмурился.  
— Да не полезу я доставать на крышу этот лист бумаги, — злился рыжий мальчик. — И почему я? Это ты его упустил, и он прилип к водосточной трубе!  
Посмотрев в сторону трубы, девочка увидела несчастный листок, на котором что-то было изображено, но не смогла разглядеть что именно.  
— Ладно, полезет Кенни, — вздохнул толстый одноклассник.  
Послышались звуки возмущения, но слова Дэвинсон не разобрала. Первое, что пришло на ум:  
«Как он полезет? По натянутой сетке для палисадника? Она же вроде не закреплена нормально», — тревожность нарастала. Не выдержала и открыла окно, увидев, как мальчишка подходил к дому ближе. Кенни тоже её увидел и остановился.  
— Что вы делаете? — спокойно спросила она, глядя на одноклассников.  
Стэн тут же подал голос, посмотрев на новенькую:  
— О, Леан. Не знал, что ты здесь живёшь, — ей даже показалось на миг, что он этому обрадовался. — Видимо нам повезло.  
Вопросительно посмотрев на него, Марш дополнил сказанные слова, подойдя ближе к окну:  
— Помоги, пожалуйста, достать тот листок, — показал рукой на трубу, которая находилась как раз недалеко от её окна. — Мой друг криворукий упустил его. Только не смотри, что там, пожалуйста…  
Картман вмиг недовольно посмотрел на него, однако Марш не видел, ведь стоял спиной, и ему было всё равно.  
— Ладно, сейчас, — она открыла дверь и вышла на небольшой балкон. К счастью, он позволял дотянуться до трубы, что делало просьбу выполнимой.  
Хоть Марш и просил не смотреть, но это оказалось невозможно, так как в глаза сразу же бросилось изображение нарисованного… члена на всю страницу и подпись чьего именно, но это девочка не стала читать, скривившись от чувств отвращения и стыда из-за того, что в руках держит подобное. Стэн понял по её лицу, что всё-таки увидела, и отвёл взгляд в сторону, почувствовав неловкость всей ситуации.  
Спустившись вниз, Дэвинсон открыла дверь, где на пороге уже ждал Марш, а чуть подальше остальная троица смеялась. От их смеха пошли мурашки по спине девчонки, ведь смеялись они, скорее всего, над ней. Прежде чем он смог что-то сказать, Леарин первая заговорила:  
— Я не читала, но, увы, рисунок не увидит разве что только слепой, — её взгляд был направлен в пол, так как этот разговор выглядел слишком неловко. Леан протянула листок с «художествами». Стэн тут же взял его, смяв в руке и засунув в карман куртки.  
— Спасибо, что помогла. Извини за беспокойство, — ещё несколько секунд он мешкался, будто хотел ещё что-то сказать, но решил не делать этого, попрощавшись. — Пока. Увидимся в школе.

«Странный день», — подумала Леарин, провожая взглядом своих одноклассников уже через окно прихожей. В голове мысли перемешались и ничего лучше, чем отвлечься на просмотр фильмов, она не придумала.

Однако это не помогло, да и уже не нужно стало. Дядя Робби вернулся с работы. Высокий мужчина прямоугольной комплекции с бородой под цвет его тёмных волос с добрыми голубыми глазами. О нём Леарин только слышала от родителей, а теперь им приходилось делить одну крышу.  
За ужином он спросил то же, что и его жена, когда девочка только вернулась домой, а в остальном рассказывал истории с работы.  
— Мы поймали сектантов, которые воровали с фермы коров и приносили их в жертву, — поделился он своим достижением с улыбкой на лице. — Полиция ещё на что-то способна, как видите. Может мне дадут повышение.  
В голове тут же представилась мрачная атмосфера леса, где не слышно пения птиц и отсутствовали даже насекомые. Лишь иногда ветер покачивал ветки, и с них падал на мёрзлую землю снег. В тени деревьев расположились оккультные знаки нарисованные свежей кровью, и где-то в глуши на поляне происходил сам процесс.  
От такой картины в голове девочка поёжилась.  
— Это же здорово, милый, — лучезарно улыбнулась Элли, отрезая кусочек пирога. — Я вот тоже третий квартал закрыла ещё три недели назад, но на счёт премии ещё не знаю, будет ли. Нам сказали, что зачислят в конце октября вместе с зарплатой. Надеюсь, придёт на днях.  
Наблюдая за их беседой, Леан задумалась:  
«Так вот выглядят здоровые семейные отношения? Когда все собираются, ужинают вместе и разговаривают обо всём».  
Уютная домашняя атмосфера в этом доме давала те ощущения, которые ей не смогли дать другие люди называвшие себя родителями. Первое время Леарин казалось, что всё это один длинный сон. Слишком нереальна для её восприятия мира такая обыденность, где всё так тепло и мило.

Заметив изучающий взгляд девочки, Робби обратился к ней, чтобы не оставлять без внимания:  
— Скоро Хэллоуин. Ты пойдёшь за конфетами или это не для тебя?  
Резкая смена темы заставила её вздрогнуть, но честно ответила на поставленный вопрос, глядя в свою тарелку:  
— Мне не разрешали заниматься подобным. Говорили, что это делают только малоимущие люди. Ну и то, что много сладкого вредно, но мне и так запрещали его кушать.  
После слов Леан мужчина несколько секунд пребывал в шоке, но не стал озвучивать свои первые пришедшие в голову мысли. Элли тоже молчала, глядя на племянницу с сочувствием.  
Сформулировав мысль, дядя поинтересовался:  
— А ты бы хотела пойти?  
— Мне не с кем пока что, — задумчиво произнесла она, прожевав кусочек пирога. — Так что в этом году вряд ли.  
— Мы тебя не заставляем, но может что-то изменится за неделю, — пожал плечами он, а после сменил тему на другую более позитивную.

После ужина Леан сразу же ушла в свою комнату готовиться ко сну, надев белую пижаму с котятами подаренную в первый же день родственниками.  
Вот только заснуть не получилось. Насыщенный день должен был заставить её поскорее заснуть от усталости, но вышло всё наоборот.

Слишком много думала.

Школа. Новый коллектив. Странный психолог. Предупреждение от Алисии. Неловкая ситуация у дома. Стэнли Марш.

О последнем думать хотелось меньше всего.  
«Нельзя ему быть таким добрым по отношению ко мне, даже если это делается напоказ. Я не хочу привязываться и стать разочарованием для ещё одного человека», — пришла к такому мнению Дэвинсон, но совершенно не знала, как это преподнести ему. Боялась обидеть.

Погрузиться в сон помогли лишь таблетки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События главы происходят до 19 сезона.


End file.
